bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle Sense (Extra)
This extra skill is an upgrade from the Eagle Pulse skill. It further increases a person's ability to detect the presence of others and items. Walls, trees, earth, and all kinds of obstacles are bypassed by this highly sixth-sense based skill. Eagle Sense can so excellently define the features of a felt presence that the user can essentially begin to formulate a picture of the target in his mind. It increases detection range by 3 times, reaching 60 meters (Detection) or 75 meters (Radar Lock). Since it is considered a rank 3 extra skill, it can beat and compete with skills up to rank 3 extra skills. It retains all the features of the last skill. At the top, most basic level of this skill, it acts as a danger sense or a martial artist's fight sense. It allows the player to feel an attack is coming without directly seeing it. Just as one can feel a presence when a person stands behind, the user can feel the presence of an thing and allow time for proper reaction. This is at its most similar to the normal Detection ability. There is nothing precise or clear about this portion of the skill; all a user really knows is that an attack or object is coming, from which direction, in which angle, with what relative speed. Things are felt as indescribable blobs or presences. There is nothing defined; something is just there, and the faster that something is moving, the more prominent and obvious it exists. Depending on an environment, or the fact that the thing is moving, the user can guess what it is. Then they can dodge or parry as needed. Due to the 360-orb nature of this skill, the user can detect from any direction within the range limit. In the focused and concentrated form, while not running or performing rapid maneuvers, a user must close his or her eyes to really use this skill. Objects before seen as blobs start to take form. Features before blurred get pristine. A block of wood may be felt as a desk, a bed or an oddly shaped rock. Players can be picked out for what they wear, protrusions from their body of weapons, and items they may have hidden under cloaks—with enough concentration of course. Generally, the focus will take thirty seconds to reach that level of detail for a single target. Overall area details can be obtained in a feature named Mental Map. While an actual mental map isn't formed, the presences of objects as they were, can be crystallized and an overall image in a player's mind can be "drawn." The user can "see" that there is a desk over to his left, a lamp to his right, and a bed in front of him, all with his eyes closed. Again, this takes time, and generally will range from 30 seconds to several dozen minutes depending on the focus. If objects move in this time, the skill will not pick that up since it is like a snapshot of things as they were during the start of the focus. Another feature to this skill is called Premonition, or lovingly nicknamed "The Force." The first passive part is called Whispers. The skill adds an additional range of 60 meters to the sensory radius. Within the larger detection zone, the user will be given a feeling every time that an orange player is present. This feeling is equivalent to a pressure on the person’s mind, like a buzz or tickling whisper, perhaps a headache. The closer that an orange player gets the stronger the pressure. It works with increased numbers of orange players too but does not tell how much. All it reveals is that a massive force of people is heading towards the user. This skill cannot pinpoint directly where an orange player may be. All it gives is a general direction and estimate. Once the orange player is found, the buzz fades. The second part of this feature involves the prediction of sword skill activations. Two seconds before a sword skill is activated, there will be a massive surge in the user’s body, as if they were suddenly overcome by cold, shuddering from a popsicle stick that they just consumed. The system takes coded signals in the pre-premotion of a sword skill and uses it to trigger the Anticipation. The user shakes and is forewarned about the attack. Requirements To gain his skill, a player must have Eagle Pulse. Then they will be messaged a special quest called «Instinctual Feelings». With those skills above 700, the new extra skill will replace the old one. The additional Tracking skill doesn't have to be there for the bonus to be attained. Known Users #Sho #Histrio #Shiiho #Layla #Yumi Trivia *When the arrow-guidance or tracking feature is used, the user must not run or else the skill will shut down and go into a 30 second cooldown. *The arrow-guidance system is based on the regular allotted time for Tracking. So if a target walked down a path in a time-frame within 1 hour, then the arrow will work. If not, the red words "Untraceable" will appear in the user's vision. *With Tracking, the time-frame increases to 3 hours. *Premonition is based off the "Whispers" in Assassin's Creed's multiplayer system.